killing the Rin of the mirror
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Ella es esa chica bonita que tiene los ojos de aguja, la sonrisa naranja y los demonios que intentan llevársela al infierno.


(**&**)

Rin es de esas chicas que sonríen demasiado para rellenar el hueco que son. Ese tipo de chicas que aman porque quieren sentir algo –el dolor es algo que viene después- y realmente no son tan buenas como se creen ser. Rin ese tipo de chicas que tienen un monstruo adentro, ese desgarre que las marcó de de niñas, que las dejó medio rotas y con los ojos de agujas, brillantes y filosos. Aunque su sonrisa, grande y amarilla (no lo sabe, es un color que le pone bien.) desvía la atención de la pesadilla que las persigue. Entonces Rin cambia las flores de su habitación y a veces se cree de verdad es feliz. Algo en el lugar la envuelve y le dice que todo está bien –curado-. No es así y ella lo sabe. Lo ignora y una Rin en su interior llora y grita y sangra y la Rin que huele las flores la calla con una sonrisa liviana, bonita y un poquito rota. Pero eso ella no lo puede ver.

(**&**)

Sesshoumaru es un hombre. Y está completo. No ha entregado ningún pedazo de su ser a nadie y es por eso que es tan frío. Los ojos que no miran a nadie y todo lo indiferente que es. Ha sufrido pero no ha amado –tal vez a su hermano sí, pero es algo que se niega a aceptar- y por tal razón puede ver todo más allá de las caras. Los demonios que rodean a la gente y la sangre que se les escapa de los oídos.

Entonces se pregunta si sus monstruos son bastantes peligrosos como para llevarlo al infierno. Se mira en el espejo –hay uno gigante en su casa, no sabe porque, lleva ahí años-, y ninguna fisura se asoma en su alma. Los ojos vacíos y unas manos que curan.

Porque si no dañan, tendrán que sanar, muy a su desgracia.

(**&**)

Rin tiene varios amigos. Son un desastre y es por eso que a ella le encantan. No le hace sentir como el centro de todo, pero lo suyo es diferente. Tiene un amigo que se llama Kohaku y tiene pecas en el rostro, la hace sonreír y la Rin que le encantan las flores se siente en paz. Kohaku le gusta estar con ella, porque ella es una facilona para sonreír y habla hasta por los codos. Además de que siempre dice la verdad aunque ella nunca lo sepa. Kohaku tiene una hermana perdida y una familia muerta pero siempre se las apaña para sonreír por los ojos y coger a Rin por los cachetes y molestarla hasta que terminan cogidos de las greñas.

También tiene otro amigo que se llama Shippo. Tiene energías para todo y sonríe y hace pucheros cuando Rin no lo abraza. Cuando están los tres Shippo se agarra de Rin y la aleja de Kohaku, sacándole la lengua. Kohaku le dice inmaduro y a Shippo le encanta. Rin ríe pero algo en ella sabe que no es verdad. Shippo no tiene padres, ni de sangre ni adoptivos. Un día se encontró solo y no se acuerda de más porque no quiere hacerlo. Rin lo entiende y es por eso que ríen y ríen hasta que les duele las mejillas. Sabe que lo de Shippo es sólo un optimismo cubierto de una niñez que intenta recuperar todos los días. Aunque tenga diecisiete años y unos ojos verdes que entristecen cuando no lo oyes carcajear.

Y alguien con la que no puede estar sola es con Kanna. Es su amiga y a Rin le gusta entregar piezas de su ser a todo el mundo que este con ella, pero no es de gusto estar a solas con Kanna porque le aviva los demonios. Kanna no lo sabe pero su silencio hace que Rin pueda oír sus monstruos muy claramente, la manera en como la Rin que tiene las ropas despedazadas y llenas de sangre y lágrimas grita y se retuerce a causa de estar tanto tiempo encerrada. Kanna es un espejo y Rin odia estos, porque ve todo lo rota que está y como las sonrisas a veces no son suficientes, se caen y las máscaras son pasajeras, porque los ojos no pueden esconderse. Kanna tiene un padre despreciable y una hermana que a veces se aparece porque ella nunca se queda en un mismo sitio muchas veces. Eso fue lo que un día Kohaku logró sacarle.

Y aún así Rin la adora porque Kanna es Kanna, la efímera niña de diecisiete años que toma y toma y sólo da incondicionalidad porque es lo único que sabe dar.

(**&**)

Sesshoumaru no tiene a nadie porque le fastidia la multitud. Las reuniones y las verborreas incesantes. Es solitario e inexpresivo. No de depende de nadie y es por eso que la soledad le agrada. Sabe que así ganará más pero no sabe qué todavía. Antisocial y perfeccionista y cosas que a nadie le interesan. Por eso Sesshoumaru se abstiene de la gente, porque odia hablar sobre si mismo y porque detesta escuchar sobre la vida de los demás.

Pero tiene a alguien aún cuando odie tenerlo. Tiene un medio hermano que es un fastidio y de alguna manera siempre funcionan juntos. Inuyasha tiene los ojos como los suyos pero parecen siempre que están incendiándose. Y es que su hermano es fuego y tierra, heridas que se curan con un pedazo de alma y sonrisas, y palabras y palabras porque Inuyasha depende de las personas ya que él no quiere volver a estar solo –nunca más-.

Sesshoumaru entonces no sabe porque Inuyasha lo ama, o porque él a regañadientes se preocupa por él. Inuyasha lo hace pero nunca se lo ha dicho porque con Sesshoumaru las palabras no existen. A Sesshoumaru no le gusta hablar e Inuyasha es bastante bruto en hacerlo. Pero Sesshoumaru le cree más a Inuyasha que a cualquier persona, porque Inuyasha dice lo que siente y hace lo que quiere y no aparente nunca nada. No le importa sino los suyos y es bastante posesivo. Entonces Sesshoumaru lo sabe y es que nunca podrá desprenderse de él.

También tiene otras personas pero no porque las eligió. Tiene una madre que es del tipo de personas que odia. Sin embargo ella le quiere y Sesshoumaru lo ve. Ella no sabe querer, no lo sabe hacer. Sesshoumaru lo ha aceptado porque está rodeado de personas que no saben amar. Él no lo sabe hacer o eso es lo que cree.

Y una amiga, que también es como una pseudo-novia. Tiene los labios rojos y es egoísta. Está hecha de errores y no se mantiene en ninguna parte. Se llama Kagura pero a veces ni lo dice, otras sólo susurra para que el viento se la lleve. Porque él odia y desea al mismo tiempo la presencia de Kagura. Ella es como la niña que es mujer. Que quiere amor pero no puede darlo sin dañar a los que la rodean. Y es por eso que nunca esta mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Es buena y venenosa a la misma vez, y siempre tiene la mirada melancólica porque nunca tendrá un hogar. Ella tiene una hermana, se llama Kanna. Una vez la vio –uno de esos días en que Kagura quiere pasar tiempo con la única persona que aprecia- y es callada. Parece intacta y Sesshoumaru le vio unos demonios, pero ella los esconde bien. Sólo si la miras a los ojos podrás verlos. Pero nadie la mira directamente porque tiene unos ojos negros de muerto y es bastante extraña. A Sesshoumaru le agradó su compañía simplemente porque parecía que no hubiera nada.

(**&**)

Rin habla demasiado. Le parece que las palabras son bastante lindas y que si las sabes utilizar puedes hacer muchas cosas. Como ver cosas donde no las hay y esconder algo sanguinolento para que nadie se entere. Rin habla y habla para que nadie le pregunte por ella. Ella se interesa por la vida todos, y por los pájaros en la ventana y las flores que tienen una vida de fénix. Rin quiere ser una flor silvestre, no por su hermosura, sino porque quiere morir y renacer antes de que empiece el día. Quiere ser una persona nueva todo el tiempo, así como las flores. Aunque le gustan más los girasoles porque son amarillos y los colores cálidos siempre le hacen sentir bien.

(En realidad a todos les parece que Rin está bien con ellos. Así como que los engaña como las palabras en la boca de Rin. Los distrae y no ven la sangre por los oídos ni la sonrisa que se cae en la esquina)

Rin escucha mucho rock gótico porque le hace sentir bien y a veces llora y otras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y termina cantando porque la voz de _Amy Lee_ es profunda, intensa e irónicamente le calla a la Rin que quiere verla ensangrentada en el suelo de la cocina. Rin es fuerte y le gusta tener una vida naranja y amarilla.

Rin es bastante sencilla y tiene la piel tostada de tanto estarse bajo el sol. Los ojos de alfiler y las manos pequeñas, valientes –temerosas- y tibias de tanto abrazar y estrechar.

(**&**)

Fue una total casualidad. Kagura andaba de visita en su apartamento y por mucho que cuando ella le preguntó si podía quedarse él le dijo que no, ella entró de todos modos porque Sesshoumaru nunca dice sí. Sesshoumaru la vio hacer unas llamadas y él sabía que sólo podía estar telefoneando a su hermana porque ella es la única que siempre la espera.

Para cuando la menuda chica de ojos de cadáver llegó, otra chiquita miraba con ojos grandes y filosos los restos de cigarrillo que había en la mesa junto con un montón de botellas a medio beber. Pero Sesshoumaru no estaba borracho y Kagura sólo estaba un poco caliente, porque eso de beber la pone así. Sesshoumaru torció el gesto cuando la vio pero realmente no lo hizo.

(Si lo hubiera echo, las costillas le dolerían)

Rin se presentó porque Kanna no lo iba a hacer y Kagura masculló algo como "…que bonita amiga tienes, casi se le ve el aro en la cabeza". Kagura realmente no la vio pero ella de todos modos siempre ha sido odiosa porque no soporta a las chicas que están felices todo el tiempo.

Kanna no respondió y luego se dirigieron al balcón. Allí sólo se veía el cigarrillo de Kagura deshacerse y a Kanna que nunca dice nada. Pero ellas siempre logran entenderse, a saber cómo.

Por un momento Sesshoumaru sintió lástima por la pobre chica que miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer. Luego Rin lo miró a los ojos y Sesshoumaru sintió que algo le sangraba por dentro. No sabía si era su hígado o sus pulmones perforados por esas agujas brillantes que dolían demasiado. Había algo en ella que lastimaba. Era esa oscuridad que salía por sus bordes, que intentaban opacar su sonrisa de melocotón. Tomó un sorbo de Whiskey y los demonios se hicieron ruidosos, pero ella no hablaba, aunque se moría por hacerlo, podía saberlo porque los dedos le temblaban ligeramente.

Ella se sentó al frente de él y dirigió la mirada rápidamente hacía el lado cuando se vio reflejada por el enorme espejo atrás de él. Sesshoumaru captó este movimiento, cómo no.

"Que lindo apartamento tienes, es bastante… limpio" Así empezó su máscara. Movía sus ojos a todos lados y Sesshoumaru por una parte no quería volver a verlos –sangrrientooosss-, pero por otra algo morboso dentro suyo quería ir más adentro de ella, a ver si podía con sus monstruos. Rin siguió hablando por mucho tiempo pero a Sesshoumaru realmente no le molestó porque ella hablaba hasta de las baldosas menos de si misma. Sesshoumaru le ofreció un trago pero ella negó, porque algo así como "…gracias, pero yo no bebo porque protejo mi cuerpo" y a saber que más mierda llena de mentiras, porque tienes un enorme monstruo dentro de ti que te mata y te bebe y que...

"…rota estás." Fue como un rasguño sobre la pared. Rin se interrumpió un poco después y abrió esos peligrosos ojos suyos con una expresión de terror porque nadie se había dando cuenta, -tal vez sus amigos sí, pero todos tienen sus propios demonios y nadie quiere que se metan en ellos, lo ignoran y-) Sesshoumaru le ofreció de nuevo el líquido amargo. Ella lo recibió casi como intentando recuperar la calma.

"Que cosas dices. ¿Es una metáfora?" preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de mentirosa. Sesshoumaru asintió y ella dijo su primera grosería después de tres tragos "…pues que mierda de metáfora." Luego ella comenzó a hablar y hablar pero de cosas sin sentido y Sesshoumaru la veía divagar en todos los rincones del planeta y luego detenerse, decir cosas como "burrr, burrr suena como el canto de los pájaros bajo el agua, si es que tal cosa existe, pero deben hacerlo porque o sino, ¿quién causa las olas?"

Sesshoumaru se enteró de muchas cosas. Como que ella detesta a los científicos porque quieren saberlo todo y definir todo con sus palabras frías y monocromáticas. Que odia el frío porque sus brazos son muy débiles para darse calor y porque las dichosas flores no están (de las flores habló demasiado, casi como si quisiera que le brotaran de la piel), y le gusta madrugar porque el sol sale y trasnocha porque odia dormir porque allí hay una Rin que _me quiere ver despedazada_. Kanna se fue con Kagura y ella aún seguía hablando, sólo que no sabe como terminó sentada en el suelo, al lado de sus pies. Allí fue donde Rin le dijo que detesta su espejo porque le hace ver cosas horripilantes como su reflejo, por ejemplo.

Habló de su pasado y de cómo aquellos ladrones que entraron a su casa amordazaron a su madre y a su hermano, mientras mataban a su papá en la cocina. Su madre y su hermano que lloraban y los sollozos que los mataban lentamente. Rin escondida bajo la mesa observaba con los ojos abiertos espantados mientras a su madre la violaban y sus gritos se clavaban en su cuerpo como una cadena de metal llena de espinas. (Sesshoumaru supo que ahí fue cuando los ojos se le volvieron de púa.) De que cuando ellos se fueron, de la sangre que llegó a sus pies, caliente como las lágrimas que salían escandalosas por sus ojos, limpiándola del líquido rojo en sus extremidades. Corrió mucho, tanto que los pies le sangraban. Del cómo cuando duerme aún lo recuerda todo, tan nítido que amanece bañada en lágrimas. Que cuando se ve en los espejos la Rin al otro lado le dice que no debería estar viviendo, que ella no merece estar allí. Que debe rasgarse con mucho odio, sufriendo todo lo que su familia vivió. La Rin del espejo tiene las ropas maltratadas, pálida, raspada hasta en las palmas y con el corazón lleno de mordiscos.

Sesshoumaru entonces se sentó al lado de ella y la besó bien profundo, la lengua acariciándole el paladar y sus grandes manos en sus muslos. Su primera intención nunca fue esa, pero después de escucharla llorar por las palabras le pareció que lo mejor era sólo callarla –curarla- y dejar que el alcohol colocara sus tragedias en un barco que naufragara lejos de ella. Rin sintió sus labios frescos y aunque siempre ha sido reacia ante el contacto de un hombre (ese contacto que es salivoso, caníbal, lleno de formas y texturas) algo en él le hizo sentir liberada. Un ardor se instaló en su cabeza y entre sus piernas y fue como si le pasara todos sus dolores en un beso largo y ahogado.

Y fue como si alguien rompiera el espejo.

(Que en realidad era ella).

(**&**)

A veces Rin se acerca a ese espejo, en pura ropa interior y con ese cabello café que cae hacía todas partes. Se mira y la cara del espejo se deforma varias veces y tiene muchas sonrisas que parecen más bien muecas torcidas. Hace tiempo que convive con la oscuridad libremente, desde que Sesshoumaru tomó sus demonios para matarlos delante de sus ojos. Le quitó la máscara y Rin dejó de hablar por un tiempo, sólo haciéndolo a través de besos que iban en todas partes y caricias que se deslizaban por entre sus cuerpos hacia ningún lugar. El sexo con Sesshoumaru es casi reparador, sentir sus labios traspasar la carne mientras él se come sus monstruos esa como volver nacer. Así como las flores. Pero es algo mucho más espiritual y menos carnal.

"Tengo miedo de esa desgraciada" dice con las comisuras de sus labios un poco levantados.

Sesshoumaru que la mira recostado en el sillón la observa porque ella a pesar de todo ese abismo que hay bajo sus pies tiene algo puro que le gusta. Ese intento de sonrisa, ese corazón incompleto de tanto dar.

"El pasado nunca se va a ir" continua y se abrazaba un poco, como intentando ahuyentar a esa Rin que la acosa todo el tiempo, y que ahora por él, ya no vive escondida.

"El pasado ya se fue, déjalo Rin" Es lo único que musita. Tal vez ella es algo más que esa chica bonita que tiene los ojos filosos, la sonrisa naranja y los demonios que intentan llevársela al infierno. Desgraciadamente para ellos, Sesshoumaru nunca irá a él.

(Con Sesshoumaru siempre estará a salvo)

Rin dejó de ver a sus amigos. No los ha vuelto a ver porque Sesshoumaru la tiene como atrapada aún cuando él en ningún momento le ha obligado a quedarse. Pero a ella le gusta él y le gusta más su efecto en ella. A simple vista parece que es ella la que le repara, pero es él quien le sana. A Sesshoumaru no le gusta que ella lo tenga como un gasa para sus heridas, pero Rin siempre es una buena compañía, de esas que no lastiman, sino que son fáciles de soportar y siempre es agradable oírla decir tontadas acerca de la vida y de las flores y de la sangre, aunque en esto último no sabe si es la del espejo quién habla, o es la Rin de color de atardecer.

(Y el sexo con ella siempre es un vomito de rosas y soles que se pegan dentro de sus pulmones y es como el placer gimiendo amor; pero tal vez escucha mal y es sólo Rin que dice una de sus tonterías acerca del amor de la leona de la sabana con sus cachorros.)

Entonces el corazón de Rin se hace más pequeño y el de Sesshoumaru parece que tiene incrustado un pedazo de carne ensangrentado en su corazón completo. Ahora es solamente feo o bastante abstracto.

(**&**)

Rin es ese tipo de chicas que tienen un odio descomunal hacía una parte de si mismas. Rin es ese tipo de chicas que quieren ser felices pero tienen otra dentro de su cuerpo que las corta y que las hace resignar con una sonrisa vidriosa que parece alivia todo. Rin utiliza muchos vestidos de estampados de flores y naranjas y amarillos. Tiene unos amigos a los que quiere demasiado pero por cosas de la vida no los ha vuelto a ver. Tiene como mascota una rana verdísima pero parece un anciano de ochenta años, le puso un nombre raro como Jaken y a Sesshoumaru le gusta molestarla mientras la rana duerme, pero sólo cuando Rin está en el baño porque si lo coge fastidiando a su adorada mascota no parara de regañarlo hasta que comience a extrañar el silencio de Sesshoumaru.

Rin tiene un novio que nunca le dijo que lo era porque a Sesshoumaru nunca le han gustado las palabras, ni tampoco le gusta definirse. Es antipático pero que se le va a hacer, no es como si ella fuera la persona más buena de este mundo. Verdaderamente es bastante amable y bondadosa con todos pero realmente nadie lo es. Porque Rin no es blanco, ni tampoco negro.

Rin es naranja y amarillo y Sesshoumaru hasta ahora ha entendido realmente que tipo de chica es Rin.

(**&**)

Sus ojos ahora son dos girasoles.

(**&**)


End file.
